


scorch the earth (salt the ashes with our tears)

by American_Pandora



Series: burn it down to start it over [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A plus B equals D, Ashara Dayne has no time for anyone's bullshit, BAMF Elia, BAMF Rhaella, Consensual Violence, F/M, Gen, Murder, R plus L equals J, Regicide, Violence against pregnant women, Violence against women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Pandora/pseuds/American_Pandora
Summary: Rhaella has almost seen the extinction of her family once, at Summerhall.If she is to save her family & House Targaryen, she must take fate into her own hands. The war must not be allowed to reach its desired conclusion.





	1. RHAELLA, PART I: The Red Keep, 283AC

**Author's Note:**

> this story contains violence against pregnant women & murder.

She'd had no choice. None at all. 

Rhaella had approached him during a meeting with the Alchemist's Guild, had been upbeat and girly. 

_Aerys,_ she had said, pretending elation as her stomach boiled with nerves, _Varys's agents, they found it, they found Blackfyre, it's a sign, House Targaryen shall prevail!_

She laughed like a mad woman, pretended to giggle like the girl she hadn't been since she and Loreza and Joanna were the apples of the court's eye, since before the Tragedy of Summerhall.

He came to her that night, eager, like a brother ought to be when his sister brings to life his second greatest dream beyond dragons.

Aerys hadn't understood, hadn't comprehended when she told him that the sword in her hands were not actually the famed sword, but his death. 

It had slid into his ribs like any Valyrian Steel sword would, though, and for that, it was priceless. 

Rhaella quickly swiped the sword blade across her own palms. ( _"Defensive wounds, you'll need them if you don't want to be under suspicion." Elia had whispered to her, in between Aegon's cries, as they planned and plotted._ )

She tore and sliced at her dress, her brother-husband's gurgles an appropriately gruesome song to her deeds. 

She tore at her hair until it came out in chunks and bit her lip so hard it bled. 

Before the finale, she leaned over her husband. Her brother. Or someone who wore the body of both, for she did not know the mind behind the mad lilac eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Aerys. It had to be done. For the good of the family." She whispered to him, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, between his eyes, like he used to do to her when she was young and frightened, when they were too young to understand anything at all.

Then, standing up and breathing deeply, she punched the bit of the stone wall that just happened to be an entrance to a secret tunnel. 

The door required pressure to open, normally just a firm push, which is why a wardrobe had been in front of it for years, ever since she had married Aerys and stopped sneaking out to see Bonifer (which hadn't been until the day of her wedding).

Until now. 

Rhaella lets out a genuine scream as the bones in her hand _crack_ under the force she exerts against the hard grey stone. 

( _The sounds of the guards' footsteps, from the end of the hallway in the Maidenvault, start._ )

The secret entrance swings open to reveal Varys, in one of his many disguises, hand awaiting the sword that drips with both her and Aerys's blood. 

Letting out another wail as he takes it, she doesn't understand the gently whispered "Apologies, my Queen." 

Not until he gently swipes the blade over the bump where her and Aerys's last babe grows, _before_ he punches her in the cheek, hard, taking a handful of hair with him as he pulls back. 

Rhaella falls to the ground, vision swimming as she presses her hand to the bump of her belly. She can faintly hear the yell of guards, their hurried running steps, over her own screams. 

Varys will have left a bloody trail by now, one sure to lead the castle guard on a chase. One that will hopefully lead to the stashes of wildfire she fears Aerys hid throughout the keep. 

_Varys,_ The newly made Queen Dowager hissed as a wave of pain rolled through her, _You dramatic, over efficient, cockless bastard, I don't remember that being part of the plan._


	2. ELIA, PART I: Dragonstone, 283AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was up to Elia to decide the narrative. It made her head hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously, my timeline is a little messed up. I sort of imagine Rhaella killing Aerys at the same time the Battle of the Trident happens. She and Lyanna aren't very far along in their respective pregnancies at this point, leading to Lyanna being able to be reclaimed from the Tower of Joy so that she might give birth on Dragonstone. 
> 
> Also, Jon Waters (son of Elaena Targaryen & Lord Alyn Velaryon) establishing House Longwaters is canon. That's about all that's known of him, the rest I made up as a sort of reason why Lyanna would name her son Jon.

ELIA PART I: (Dragonstone, 283AC)

The Stark girl clutched the babe to her chest as Elia walked into the room, Aegon gurgling happily on her hip. Behind her came Viserys who held Rhaenys's tiny three year old hand in his. 

"Pardon us, Lady Lyanna, I'm sure you're quite tired and wish to rest but..." the Princess of Dorne gestured to Viserys and Rhaenys behind her, "they were quite adamant about meeting the newest member of the family." 

Lyanna let out a small smile as Rhaenys peeked around her mother's orange silks, eyes combing over the Northern woman with the black hair and grey eyes. "Of course, family is very important." 

The Stark girl- wrong, Elia thought, she was a woman now even if she'd been nothing more than a child at Harrenhal- walked from where she had backed herself against the wall and sat on the edge of the messy bed, laying the babe between her legs and holding up his head. 

_The child had black hair._ Relief swam through her to not be greeted with silver hair. Maybe this would quiet the rumors of Rhaenys's paternity. Many at court still believed Rhaenys to not be of Rhaegar's seed, holding up Aegon as evidence. 

His bastard would help convince them otherwise. 

And that was the question though, wasn't it? Was this boy of Rhaegar's- she could see him in the cheekbones, the fuller lips- a bastard? Arthur claimed they had wed before a heart tree on the Isle of Faces, he and Oswell Whent both having signed declarations to that effect. 

The Faith would be enraged if she or her goodmother declared Lyanna his second wife. 

The North would be enraged if their religion wasn't respected. They could, potentially, rise up, the boy a figurehead or worse- a Blackfyre in deed if not in name. 

It was up to Elia to decide the narrative. It made her head hurt. 

She brought her head out of the sand in time to here Rhaenys ask, "And what's his name?" 

Elia didn't miss the glance Lyanna threw, first at Rhaenys, then Aegon, then her son, and then at herself. 

"Well... I'm not quite sure. I had thought Visenya for a girl," Elia threw a sharp glance at Lyanna, "But for a boy, I think maybe Jon. Or Jaehaerys." 

"Elaena Targaryen had a bastard son named Jon." Viserys said quietly, looking at the boy. "He became a famous knight and founded House Longwaters. He died during the first Blackfyre rebellion after saving a Septa in a burning sept." 

Elia glanced at Viserys in quiet astonishment; he hadn't spoken much since Rhaella had sent him to Dragonstone with his goodsister; he hadn't spoken a word _at all_ since news of his Father's death had reached the island. 

Lyanna looked at Viserys softly, obviously having heard of the Prince's mourning. "Well then," she smiled, a soft, genuine, crooked thing, "I think I shall name him Jon and hope he is as good and brave as Jon Longwaters was."

* * *

Elia sent the note asking Lyanna to meet her for a glass of wine, if she was up for it, in what Rhaegar had once called the Blackstone room. She could bring or leave Jon, if she wished, or take him to the nursery, where Aegon and Rhaenys would be. 

"My Queen, the Lady Lyanna is here to see you." Ser Arthur poked his head in, rolled his eyes at the manner in which his sister lay slouched on a chase, basking in the setting sun reflecting off of the dragonglass balcony which gave the room its name. 

Ashara rolled her eyes at her brother as Lyanna meekly entered the room.

_Well, at least she's not clutching her son to her like I'll heinously murder him before her eyes,_ Elia thought wryly. 

"My Queen. My Lady." Lyanna attempted a curtsy. 

It was Ashara who waved away the matter before Elia could. "None of that here now, Lyanna. We're all family of a sort, one way or another." 

Lyanna looked confusedly at the Dornish woman, attempting not to stare at her pregnant belly. Curiosity burned in her eyes. Ashara, ever impudent, cut her off before the Northern girl could speak. 

"You ran off with Elia's husband and got impregnated by him in our homeland. You're also apparently married to said man. Meanwhile, I had the odd luck to get pregnant by a man, your brother, when he came to King's Landing and threatened said friend's husband. And your child's grandfather killed the father and grandfather of all three of our babes..." Ashara broke off, biting into her lip. 

Elia looked over to Lyanna to see a look of horror and- was that guilt?- on her face. 

This was not going according to plan. 

Forcing a light tone, Elia waved her dearest friend off as she poured three glasses of wine. "Don't think too hard, Ashara, you'll hurt yourself." 

Thankfully, Ashara laughed and took the wine glass, moving the conversation on. 

The three women sat in silence for awhile, watching the sun set and sipping their wine. 

It wasn't as uncomfortable as Elia thought it would be. 

A knock on the door pulled her attention away from all the thoughts swirling about her head. "The women you've requested, my queen." Ellaria, her head lady-in-waiting, smiled at her, head poking around the door.

Elia's smile came slower. "Excellent, Ellaria, would you please lead them in?" 

The bastard heir of Lord Harmen Uller led in a group of about twelve small folk women, obviously newly washed and in new clothes. 

"Lyanna," Elia called softly, trying to not enjoy the way her eyes widened and her wine goblet stopped halfway to her mouth, "You shall need a group of maids for your household. These women are all of the North, or children of Northerners. I thought you would want to choose yourself. You'll need at least five ladies, one with sewing skills and one good at washing. A talent with hair would not go amiss, either." 

Lyanna nodded, looking lost. _Sixteen,_ Elia thought, suddenly terribly sad for this girl whose life Rhaegar has all but ruined. 

_Oh, Lyanna, you will never be as free as you thought you'd be. None of us ever are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! 
> 
> come talk to me on my tumblr @rhaelle-targaryens   
> we can cry about game of thrones together!


	3. ASHARA, PART I: Dragonstone 283

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a star observes a solar flare, and a wolf gets burned

Ashara could feel the anger rolling off of Elia like the heat of the sun rolled off the sands of Dorne. She was glad she had left Dyanna in Lyanna's capable arms as she and Elia tended the queen grandmother in what was most likely her last labor. 

Unless Rhaella remarried, though another child would be difficult as she aged. Still, Ashara mused, her parents had thought themselves finished with children, two sons- Allem and Arthur- and a daughter. 

Allyria had been a complete surprise to Lord Allard and Lady Elemor Dayne. 

At least Dyanna would have family members close in age to her, Ashara thought idly, nodding to Ser Jaime as they walked into what the household jokingly called 'The Martell Suits' for all the orange and red and yellow silks. Dyanna would have her aunt Allyria and her cousin Jon.

She's happily imagining her daughter's future when a vase from Norvos- Mellario's gift to Elia and Rhaegar- shatters right next to her feet. 

"Son of a whore!" Elia yelled, reaching for a ceramic platter full of fruit. "Philandering silver haired fuck!" 

Thankfully the platter was nowhere near Ashara this time, as in her shock she doubted she'd have been able to dodge it fast enough. "Elia! Rhaella is a lovely woman!" She rebuked, only slightly surprised at her friend's behavior. 

Ashara had seen this fit coming for days. Having Rhaegar's second wife here, while practical, was not doing Elia's mental and emotional health any favors. 

That Rhaella birthing a daughter would be the thing to set it off was not unsurprising. 

_Crash._ Another doomed piece of ceramic met its fate at Elia's hands. 

Tiptoeing toward the door, she opened it only slightly- so as not to draw attention to herself- and asked the wide eyed Lannister boy, "Can you go fetch Ellaria Sand, please, and have her on standby to have some maids ready to bring a hot bath to my chambers and have some ready to clean this? And wine," she added at the last minute, knowing her friend, "We're going to need a lot of the best wine Dragonstone has." 

Another large _crash_ sounded from behind Ashara. Ser Jaime's unfairly green eyes darted from her face, to whatever he could see behind her, and back, before he fairly started to sprint down the hallway. 

"If he had just waited, he could have had his third head of the dragon! Stupid husband! He would have had his Visenya!" Elia shrieked, grabbing a spear off the wall that Ashara had truly thought only decorative in nature and slashing the bed canopy with it. 

The Beauty of Starfall watched as her best friend's body started to shake and tremble as she attacked the bed frame. "Elia..." Ashara called out warningly. 

"What is going on in here?!" Arthur demanded, kicking the door open, sword in his right hand and Dyanna in the crook of his left. 

Ashara felt a slightly murderous rage overtake her. Her brother thought there was trouble, and had brought _Dyanna_ in with him anyway? 

Elia interfered before she could tear into Arthur. "Get out! You helped Rhaegar with this madness, you helped him marry another woman, I have known you and been Princess, friend, lover, sister to you and you _betrayed_ me by helping my bastard of a husband marry and run away with a harlot, you took that _Northern slut_ to _Dorne_! Get out, out, out!" 

Her voice was hoarse by the time she got done screaming. Arthur, jaw dropped, just stood in the door, Dawn hanging loosely in her brother's hand. 

Elia, chest heaving, threw a dirty look at the Kingsguard before stalking into one of the solars attached to her chambers, ceramic and glass crunching under her boots, slamming the door shut behind her. 

The moment the door is shut Ashara rushes toward her daughter. She knows she should go check on Elia, but Dyanna being that close to Dawn is making her _very uncomfortable_. 

Dya whimpers at the jostling, and as Ashara rocks her daughter, her eyes wander down the hallway, wondering where the hell a maid with wine is because she could certainly use some. 

She doesn't see a maid, but she does see Lyanna, holding tightly onto Jon, body racked with mostly silent sobs.

Shit. Shit shit _shit_.

Lyanna Stark Targaryen's eyes meet hers; as Ashara opens her mouth, the Northern woman shakes her head and flees. 

Arthur's mouth is still hanging open like an idiot, and with a growl she kicks him in the shins. "Put your sword away and go make sure Lyanna's alright. I'll come find her soon but I've got to check on Elia. Take Dyanna back to the nursery." 

Her brother nods and grabs his niece. He's halfway down the hall when Ashara calls after him. 

"Arthur, if you ever dangle my daughter that close to your sword again, I'll hang you with your own hair."

* * *

Lyanna stands in between Jon and Dyanna's cribs, singing what Ashara thinks is a Northern song, something about someone named Brave Danny Flint. 

"Do you want to know why I chose to name my daughter Dyanna?" 

Lyanna flinched at her voice. "Presumably after Lady Dyanna Dayne." 

Ashara approached and stood over her daughter's crib, watching as Dyanna slept peacefully. 

Her daughter, at first, looked nearly completely Dornish. Her skin was dusky gold and definitely had her mother's mouth, a perfect pink Cupid's bow. A few strands of cornsilk colored hair- just like Arthur had- spotted her head.

But like her cousin, Dyanna had charcoal black hair that curled on her forehead and at the nape of her neck, and that was distinctly a Northern trait, for the hair of all Daynes was unerringly straight. 

If Ashara looked hard enough, she could see Brandon in her daughter, in her oval face and the set of her nose. 

Unable to resist stroking her daughter's cheek, Ashara sighed. "I named her Dyanna because the original Dyanna was a handmaiden of Mariah Martell when she was queen. She never let the court bury her or her identity. She married King Maekar for love, and he always referred to her as that and as his Queen even though she died before he became King. But mostly I named her after you, Lyanna." 

"Me?" The Northern girl swiveled her head so that their eyes met. "What do you mean?" 

"Lyanna, you were so loved by your family that they started a war for you. Brandon adored you. I could not want more for Dyanna than that." 

Lyanna's lip quivered as she tried to hold back tears. 

"Elia didn't mean what she said," Ashara continued, "she's just having a tough time lately. People want to pass over Aegon in favor of Viserys. I'd expect a summons no later than tomorrow afternoon, where she will apologize. She does like you, as much as her brother Oberyn wished she wouldn't. She had already started to feel guilty before she fell asleep."

Ashara leaned down to kiss her daughter. Allem had promised he would legitimize Dyanna. Her daughter would be alright. Maybe she would marry Aegon and become Queen- or maybe she would marry Jon and become Princess. Maybe she'd become a Braavosi courtesan. Ashara would love her, any way. 

"Goodnight, Sister." Ashara whispered as she walked by Lyanna, now crying silently over her son. "Rest well tonight." 

The door wasn't quite shut before the cries became not so silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elia demanded a therapeutic chapter. Really, she deserves it.
> 
>  
> 
> come chat with me on my tumblr! @ rhaelle-targaryens ! Help me decide Jaime & Cersei's fate- will he be released from the Kingsguard? Who will Cersei marry? Will Tywin be forced to remarry? Who knows!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working out a timeline and stuff for this story.
> 
> come say hi to me on my tumblr  
> @rhaelle-targaryens !!!


End file.
